The Match
by Lostinfantry
Summary: A Battle between two that could forever change how people few them.


There was tension in the air of the Great Hall. What could have quite possibly been the entire population of Hogwarts (not to mention a good chunk of Hogsmeade) was surrounding a table where a duel unlike any other was taking place. Said table was placed in front of the Staff table, where many of the professors were watching the varying degrees of attention. Professor McGonagall was locked onto the game, barely registering anything going on in her surroundings. Professor Flitwick was watching while eating popcorn from a bowl bigger than he was. Professor Dumbledore was in a similar state as Flitiwck, however he was latching onto a bowl of Lemon drops. Professor Sprout was currently taking bets on who would win. Hagrid was betting heavily on Ron. Professor Snape looked on with disgust at the whole scenario, before putting down ten galleons on the opponent. Professor Sinistra sat near the players' table, the obvious judge for this event.

Everyone's eyes were riveted to the board as Ron Weasley played to keep his pride and title of "Unofficial Hogwarts Chess-master". The Wizarding Chessboard looked like a true battlefield. Pieces of various knights, rooks, pawns and the odd bishops were strewn across the board with a small pile of the pieces on either side of the board. Ron forehead had gained not a small amount of seat s he studied the board and his opponent. Dean sat at the side of him with a bottle of water, ready to let him drink. Seamus stood on Ron's other side with a towel, mopping the champ's head with it.

Ron slowly moved his hand up, grasping onto a knight, and moved it forward to take a rook. He smiled with pride at his play.

The opponent negligibly pushed forward a pawn a space, looking to take one of Ron's pawns in the next chance. Whispering could be heard in the crowd as people looked at the unconventional and obvious move. It was a rookie mistake. Many groans and sighs could be heard from those in the crowd at realizing this.

Ron moved quickly at seeing this obvious amateur move, taking his only bishop and quickly moving it quickly to take his adversary's queen. He leaned back and relaxed as he watched the white Queen get destroyed by his bishop, before getting dragged off the board.

"He has the game in three moves," Hermione whispered to Harry. The two friends of the apparent winner stood behind Professor Sinistra. Many people seemed to agree with this statement as gold was exchanging hands quietly away from any teacher's eyes. The opponent, however, seemed to have different ideas.

With a nonchalant attitude, the opponent pushed out a pawn that had not moved for the entire game, before relaxing once again.

"And that would be check-mate, Mr. Weasley," Professor Sinistra informed the stupefied Gryffindor.

Gasps and shouts could be heard as people looked at the board and realized what had happened. Ron had been tricked into trapping his own king into a corner, mainly by his own pieces. The pawn just moved had closed off the only possible route to victory. None had even noticed what was happening, but Ron taking pieces throughout the game had all created the scenario that lead to his final destruction. He had lost, with his enemy only having their king, two pawns and a bishop left. Ron let his face fall into his hands, completely depressed and embarrassed.

On the other side of the table, Hedwig preened under the attention of having beaten the redhead. She honestly didn't understand why the humans thought this game so challenging and captivating, but who was she to argue with the minds of lesser beings.

Gold was being handed back with interest and payouts were reversed in light of the ending. A few people were dumbstruck that the so-called "Chess-master" was defeated by a post owl.

"This must be so embarrassing for him," Hermione stated, her voice full of pity, "to lose like that. In a way, he made himself lose."

"That's not even the half of it," Harry replied, grinning madly, "He made a bet with her as well."

"Really? What?" Hermione wondered. Around them, the crowd dispersed. If one were lucky, or unlucky depending, one could see Professor Snape walking away from a group of seventh years with Professor Sprout, with a bulging pocket and a smirk.

The two friends watched as their third friend got up from his seat and, with a depressed expression on his face, kneeled so he was level with Hedwig. Hedwig then hopped unto her defeated opponents head and hooted regally.

Harry's grin grew wider, "He bet that he would be her perch for a month if he lost."

Ron got up and waited for the next command from his new mistress. He felt the pinch of her talons, and started walking to the door.

"Could you please wait a moment, Madame Hedwig? " came Professor Dumbledore's voice.

"Hoot!"

Ron halted. Professor Dumbledore came walking forward, pushing the remains of his lemons drops into his pockets.

"I was wondering how your backgammon skills were? ", the Headmaster inquired, "I'm afraid that I lost my best hat rack to Fawkes a while ago, and I was wondering if we can come to some sort of arrangement to see to its return."

Hedwig gave the headmaster a short stare, before giving an assuring hoot.

"Wonderful! Let's go to my office and discuss details. This way, Mr. Weasley. "

Hedwig urged her new portable perch forward. Ron could only follow her orders, wondering where he had gone wrong and if she would agree to a rematch. Ron would later go on to lose his bed, his clothes and the rights to his head for nesting season.


End file.
